


Full Circle

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Implied Past Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Day 4. Word prompt: road trip.





	Full Circle

Back in his original timeline Steve Rogers (retired) sits on a bench and absentmindedly twists his wedding band. Sam has left, carrying with him a shield and a new responsibility. Bruce has left, too, but even if he hadn't, Steve would always recognize the footsteps approaching him now.

Without glancing away from the lake, he gestures for Bucky to take a seat next to him, which he does without a word. Still, Steve can feel his eyes on him, thoughtful and warm.

"Took the long way 'round, did you?" Bucky asks after a while, voice carefully neutral.

In response Steve turns his palm up in silent invitation. After a moment's hesitation, Bucky accepts, their fingers entwining easily, as if this hadn't been years in the making. Despite himself, Steve exhales in relief and finally looks at the man next to him. 

"I know this isn't what you expected, but this body still has some miles in it," he says, making Bucky grin at the unintended double entendre. It makes it easier to continue, "I still haven't seen the Grand Canyon."

"You never went with her - or him?" Bucky still sounds somewhat guarded, but his fingers are warm in Steve's hand.

Steve shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong, I had a good life - righted some wrongs, saved some people. But it didn't seem right to go with someone else, not when I'd made a promise."

"Took you long enough," is all Bucky says - but it's all Steve needs to hear.


End file.
